User blog:SolZen321/How strong is Ginga?
Hey guys I recently watched the Ginga finale and Theater Special, thanks to the user that gave the link (Your name escapes me at the time of this writing) and having read from the Jap Wiki that Ginga is from the future I've begun to ask an important question, how strong is Ginga and what does his strength mean for the Ultras. Now many may remember my previous post where I put forward my theory about Ginga's origins... forget about that completely it was wrong, partially, Ginga is from the future and he had proven himself very powerful. How powerful...? Ginga has defeated almost every single opponent he fought with little trouble, his only weakness being his time limit (which was done quite well, I think I'll talk about that next), no monster or alien used against him has really ever had a chance of defeating him. Only Jean-Killer managed to beat him at first and that was clearly because he went over his time limit. He fought Tiga Dark and despite him holding his own against Ginga, who seemed to be roughly his equal, ignoring Alien Valkyie's presence. He later defeated Dark Zagi, presumably placing his power level between Zagi's and Noa's (Since Noa had far less trouble dealing with his clone) although Jean-Killer's ability to harm him implies his durability is not on par with theirs. All things considered, his greatest feats are only in terms of his Ray and Psychic abilities, which revolve around his crystals. Tiga Dark was able to hold his own against him, in fact they seemed pretty even, their fight was completely physical. When he fought Jean-Killer in a fair fight, the robot appeared to be evenly matched/overpowering him, Ginga won only by destroying his dummy Spark. It should be noted that Jean-Nine lost against Zagi who fought him on physical terms while he and Ginga had a duel that revolved mainly around their special abilities. Given that Ginga and Jean-Nine were shown to be near equals in terms of strength, it not hard to assume that Zagi was still much more powerful that Ginga in terms of brute strength. It seems most likely that Ginga's great power stems from his crystals which seem to amplify his energy attacks and abilities. These give him an edge while he seems to just be as strong as a normal Ultra. However his battle with Ultraseven/Ultraman Dark showed something, it showed that his beam was equal or near equal in strength to Ultraseven's Wide Shot and heavily implied that the two were physical equals as well. The battle also implied that Ultraman was much stronger than Ginga Physically. This was, however, till the end when Ginga physically overpowered Seven. The most likely explanation is that his natural strength equals Seven, but Ginga can push himself beyond such limits. Although it is more than likely an oversight for the sake of theatrics. His Beam Another Issue is his beam, the Ginga Cross Shot, while shown to be as powerful as any Ultra Beam, it seems to be inconsistent in terms of power levels. His beam was shown to be equal in strength to Seven's Wide Shot again at the same time it was shown to rival Dark Zagi's Lightning Zagi. This is rather inconsistent, it is heavily implied if not outright stated that Seven is nowhere as powerful as Dark Zagi, so obviously his beam shouldn't have that kind of power. Zagi is known as being one of the strongest Ultras in the series (ignoring form changes) the idea that Seven's beam is strong enough to rival a beam to countered his is ludicrus. Category:Blog posts